


Kissin' the Cowboy

by MothGay



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Porn with Feelings, her name is Bridgette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothGay/pseuds/MothGay
Summary: Walt works up the courage to ask his favorite bartender out to coffee, things get steamy. Henry asks too many questions
Relationships: Walt Longmire/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Kissin' the Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Longmire fandom, and my first fic at all really! Enjoy

Glass clinked as I poured a beer into a frosty glass. The Red Pony was fairly empty; two tables of people with baskets of onion rings and greasy burgers filled the room with quiet conversation and a few guys up on the stools chatting. I passed the beer to the patron closest to me with a smile, as usual. My apron swished around my jeans as I made my way to the other end of the bar to get out some more glasses. I liked it quiet, especially after a rowdy night like last night. 

Normally today was my day off but the other bartender got in a fight with some wasted idiot hicks again and Henry sent him home to nurse a concussion. I didn't mind picking up his shift though, the pay was fair and regulars always treated me well. Small-town bars are like that. The bar is where most of the social interaction outside of work hours happens, so it's best to be friendly with the bartenders unless you want warm beer and weak cocktails. 

The bartenders pick favorites out of the regulars of course, and I was no exception. My favorite regular was Walt and he made an impression on me shortly after I moved to Durant and started working at the bar 4 years ago. Walt was a real cowboy type, and the county Sheriff. He certainly dressed like one, from the old Dakota hat, Wranglers, the boots and of course the revolver and knife on his belt. He was my favorite for a lot of reasons, most of which any bartender would name as their reasons for liking a regular. He tipped well, played good songs on the juke, never started fights, and liked a good conversation. 

Walt was also my favorite because he was very, very attractive. 

Not in the glamour magazine hunky himbo kind of way, but the ruggedly handsome gray-in-the-temples smart and sexy kind of way. Walt was 6'2", with sandy brown hair streaked with gray, a stubbly strong jaw, big hands, blue eyes, and a panty-soaking deep voice. He was also single.

Man I sound like a flustered housewife when the hot bachelor next door drags her delinquent son in by his scruff for kicking down his mailbox again. But seriously, Walt was the real deal. I just turned 32 and he's probably about 55 but I still think he's got the sweetest ass this side of the Rockies. 

I think the most interesting facet of this man was his way of silently observing me for a while and striking up a wonderful conversation every single time he stopped in for a drink. Sometimes he came with a deputy or Cady, but most of the time he was alone, never staying longer than an hour or two. He was quiet and had a shy little grin that lit up and crinkled the corners of his eyes, but sometimes I got a full smile out of him. It was so rare, but I basked in it every time he decided to show his teeth. I tried not to think about how pretty he was too much because I enjoyed our conversations, don't want to ruin it with over-the-top flirting. Though on occasion I could feel Henry watching me closely while I chatted with his friend, perhaps neglecting other patrons a tiny bit.

Anyway. It was just about midnight and I had already figured he wouldn't come in tonight. Must have been a busy day. I tried not to feel too disappointed. He's just a patron at the bar not my god damn boyfriend... 

A few patrons were left; it had continued to be quiet night after all. The last one finished her drink, paid and left, so I started cleaning up to close in an hour. Henry had cleaned up in the kitchen earlier, left me with keys to lock up and left, citing “a friend in need.” I appreciated his trust in me to hold down the fort when he ran errands. I turned off the jukebox and switched on the radio to a classic rock station. The sound of Eddie Van Halen’s guitar wafted through the room. Then the little bell above the door jingled and I could hear boots on the wooden floor. I didn't have to look up from wiping down the beer fridge to know who it was. My heart skittered around in my chest a bit before deciding to stay put for a little while longer.

"What are you doin' on that side of the bar on your day off, Bridgette??" Walt's voice sounded surprised. I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and stood up.

"Well normally I wouldn't be but Len got hit pretty hard by one of the assholes from out of town so Henry asked me to pick up his shift," I chuckled, cracking open a can of Walt's usual Rainier.

"Ah yeah, heard about that. Shame I left before things got violent, they might have thought twice before causing problems in here," he mused, side-eyeing me with a hand on his hip. There wasn't a tone of joking in his voice at all. I'd seen Walt stare down some out-of-towners looking for a fight; they turned tail shortly after. They were probably in town for the casino. Those folks are usually all bark no bite, and can’t hold their liquor for shit. He hung his hat and coat on hooks beside the door before sitting down in front of the beer I had set on the bar.

"Thanks," he cleared his throat, " Uh, hope I'm not keeping you from cleaning up to close?" He nodded toward the soapy glasses in the sink.

"Oh not at all!" I said, "it was pretty slow tonight and the last person headed out a little while ago so I thought I'd tidy up a bit if nobody else came in."

He nodded again and took a big swig of the beer.  
"Well, let me know if you, uh, need help stacking chairs or..." He trailed off and looked down shyly.

I chuckled, amused. "Yeah if you don't mind, but I'm not in a hurry so you can enjoy a drink or two."

I turned back to the dishes in the sink, knowing he would like to sip his beer in silence for a little while. The soft clink of glass, the hiss of the hot water, and the radio were the only sounds in the building. I brought him another beer after finishing everything else, and then started sweeping behind the bar and out around the tables. He stood up suddenly, and I looked up, a bit startled.

"Let me put the chairs up for you," he picked one up and set it upside down in the table top.

"Okay if you insist," I teased. He grinned a little, just enough to make his eyes sparkle. I swept, he put up the chairs for me. Stevie Nicks’ voice crackled sweetly on the radio, and the quiet room seemed to be filled with electricity, like a thunderstorm making its way slowly up a valley in the summer. Walt was suddenly closer to me than I thought, and I met his eyes briefly before he looked away, blushing, and picked up the last chair.

"Bridgette, I know you're not supposed to while you're on the clock but, uh, care to have a drink with me on this side of the bar?" He asked, his voice soft. He was right, technically I can't drink on the job even if there's nobody else there. But if I'm not on the clock…

"Uh, sit tight a moment," I dropped some ice in a glass and poured a double shot of bourbon over it, then hurried over to the hallway between the back office and the kitchen where the clock was, and punched my card out (my boss was old-fashioned, liked to do things the analog way). Then I flipped the switch to the neon "Open" sign off. 

"Lucky you, I just clocked out and there's a bourbon on the rocks with my name on it right here," I smiled at him, "and we've got the whole bar to ourselves!" I tried to say that as casually as possible but realized how suggestive it sounded at the last second. Oops.

"Didn't take you for a whiskey kinda woman," he said, eyes following me as I took a seat next to him at the bar. 

"Well what kinda woman did you think I was, Walt?" I turned to look him in the eye. This time he didn't glance away. His eyes smoldered into mine and my heart did a flip in my chest. He broke into a big smile and stroked his stubbly chin.

"I don't know but I was wrong either way," he laughed and sipped his beer. We fell into friendly conversation, sharing jokes and stories as usual, but without the polished bartop between us. Another beer, a bit more whiskey. Another good song on the radio.

It was all of a sudden past closing when I noticed he was once again much closer to me than I realized... Or was I closer to him? My knee was just touching his and he brushed my arm each time he set his can down. He chuckled, noticing too. It was a deep growly sound that stirred up a little heat low in my belly.

"Thank you for inviting me to have a drink with you," I said slowly, not wanting to be forward. He was just a patron of my bar after all…

"You're welcome," Walt said simply. His hand rested on his knee, adjacent to mine. An image of his big hands on my skin flashed through my mind briefly, and I blinked quickly to dispel the thought. Not the time!

He looked at me thoughtfully, and I felt his fingers brush my knee before his palm rested there. Goosebumps pricked my skin at his touch.

"Look I uh, hope I'm not crossing a line here but I um, enjoy your company you know..." Walt said in that gravelly voice of his. My heart was beating so fast and I struggled to keep my composure. So I just looked back at him, waiting for whatever else he was going to say. His thumb fidgeted lightly on my thigh. He cleared his throat and scooted a bit closer in his seat.

"Now I understand if uh, you don't feel the same or you, uh - I guess you probably have a boyfriend or something by now..." He was speaking quickly and started standing up so I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Hey hey slow down Walt, don't run away from me," I said, holding his hand tightly. I took a breath to calm my nerves. He was nervous too and I didn't want to scare him off.

"I enjoy your company too, and I do not in fact have a boyfriend; and," I said, suddenly feeling bold, "I think you're very sexy, Sheriff," 

His eyes got wide and he smiled a little, cheeks and ears getting red.   
"Oh um, thanks," he said. He squeezed my hand back and sucked air through his teeth.

"I guess what I was trying to say was, can I take you to coffee or lunch or something on your next day off?" He looked at me with sincerity.

"Yes, coffee sounds wonderful, how about you pick me up at 9 on Wednesday morning?" I suggested. I couldn't believe it, the man I'd been crushing on for years was asking me out!

"Okay, perfect," he said with barely-masked excitement. Keeping up that tough cowboy reputation was a full-time job I guess.

"Oh, before I forget - " I leaned over the bar and snatched a pen. Shaking a little, I wrote my phone number on a napkin.

"There," I said, folding it up and reaching to shove it in his shirt pocket, "Don't lose that, I only write it down once," I patted his chest with a grin.

"Don't worry, I won't forget," Walt' eyes were on me. He had an intense expression beside his excitement. We sat looking at each other on silence for a few moments. 

Fuck it, I'm gonna kiss him. 

I leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. He made a startled noise and hesitantly kissed me back. When I pulled away to gauge his reaction, his eyes were dark and my heart was racing again.   
“Bridgette –“ his voice was rough.  
The electric tension in the room was strong now, and heavy. I could barely hear the radio over the blood rushing in my ears. This time his hand gripped my knee, and I kissed him again, gently, like I was exploring his mouth. He kissed me slowly too, moving intentionally with me. He tasted like beer and spearmint as our tongues met. We made out like that for a while, gently, with no hurry. He cupped my face with a rough hand, tilting it to his liking. I felt his hand slide up my thigh and grip my waist, pulling me toward him. 

Before I fell off the stool, I stood up between his legs and let my body press into his. His hand on my cheek ran down my chest, across the opened top buttons of my gray button up. He undid the next one, sending a thrill down my spine that settled in my crotch, stoking the fire. 

He was serious, and so was I.

My hands were all over him, feeling his strong arms and back through his shirt. He pulled away from the kiss and gazed at me, panting lightly.

"I haven't done this in a long time," he said in a low voice.

"That's okay Walt, we can go slow," I whispered. He hummed and stood up, pushing my back against the counter. He kissed me, urgently. Our teeth clicked briefly, and his hands found skin under my shirt. I ran my fingers through his hair, scraping my nails lightly on the back of his neck. He made a low growl, and dragged his teeth lightly on my jaw before returning to my mouth with a bruising kiss. His stubble would leave my skin raw tomorrow but I did care. His touch was setting me on fire. His thumbs brushed my nipples through my bra and I gasped through the kiss, more sensitive to that touch than I thought. He chuckled and stroked my tits in my bra until I moaned.

"I wanna hear you make that sound some more, sweetheart," he whispered in my ear between nibbles on my throat and neck.

"Mmmm I'll see what I can do," I responded, a bit out of breath, "but I don't think I want to right here..." I looked at him coyly.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Take me home with you, Sheriff Longmire," I said pulling him against me by his belt, before kissing him again. 

"Never thought you'd ask," he purred.  
We parted, just barely, so I could put the cans away, lock up, and turn off the lights and so he could jam on his hat and grab his coat. I glanced at him as we hurried outside and noticed the bulge in his jeans. Blushing, I waited for him to unlock the Bronco. He caged me against the passenger door, kissing me as he turned the key in the lock. My body thrummed with excitement.

I hopped in the passenger side of his truck and when he shut his door, I attacked him with a kiss, causing him to slump against the driver side door. The brim of his hat bumped my forehead.

He laughed, "Hey hold your horses I only live a few miles away," he gently pushed me back into my own seat and I giggled. The short ride to the little cabin on the dirt road felt endless, but his hand gripped my thigh the whole time and I could feel myself getting wetter by the minute.

We stumbled into his house, already trying to get our hands on each other. Walt hung up his hat and coat and kicked off his boots. He placed his gun and badge by the phone. I dropped my coat over the back of a chair, following him. He led me to his bedroom and shut the door before grabbing me by the waist to kiss me. His fingers were at my chest, struggling to unbutton my shirt. I stilled his hands with mine.

"Slowly, baby, slowly," I hummed.  
He swallowed as I walked him backward, gazing up into his eyes until he sat down on the bed. I nudged his legs apart to stand between them and began unbuttoning my shirt, letting it fall from my shoulders and finally to the ground. My bra wasn't anything fancy or special, but you'd have thought it was made of the finest silver lace the way Walt stared at me. He stroked a breast and I sighed at the sensation. Then I peeled off my jeans, kicking them off to the side. My hands ran up his thighs, ghosting over the growing bulge in his jeans, and up his chest to unbutton his shirt. When it was off and had joined mine on the floor, I undid his belt with its empty holster, and set it on the nightstand.

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my chest, nipping and kissing bare skin. I stroked his hair, enjoying the attention. He managed to unclasp my bra, letting it fall to the floor and immediately leaned to suck and bite my nipples. I moaned loudly with pleasure, the heat of his mouth on my tits winding me up like a watch spring. His big, rough hands wandered across my body, igniting everything they touched. There was no urgency or hurry in our motions, just sweet lust between us. 

I pushed him back on his elbows a bit, reveling in the sight of his lean body. His broad shoulders and chest were strong, and a soft belly obscured his abs. The v of his hips dipped under the hem of his jeans. Gray hairs peppered his torso and the line of curls below his navel. Walt pulled me by the hand back into him, and I swung a leg on either side of his on the bed, straddling him. He kissed me gently, like he had at the bar. I could feel his hard-on pressing into me through the layers of fabric between us, so I rolled my hips against him. The friction on my sensitive clit through my panties made me see stars for a split second, punctuated by a low hiss from him. I did it again, moaning into his mouth. I felt him smile. Suddenly he lay back and rolled over so his body weighed on mine. He moved against me, eliciting a louder moan.

"That's what I wanted to hear, sweetheart," he said. Heat radiated from him against my bare skin and he mouthed my tits again while bumping his hips into mine. My moans became breathy with the combined stimulation; I was soaking wet and desperate for release. I needed more.

"C'mon Walt please I want you," I whined into his hair. In response, he shifted to pull off my panties, then shucked off his jeans and boxers, letting his cock free. He was bigger than I expected, and I gasped softly in spite of myself. His smirk was absolutely filthy and he chuckled darkly. Precum already leaked from the head. I wiggled my hips and spread my legs for him.

"That's a beautiful sight sweetheart," he said softly, almost to himself. His hands smoothed over my thighs and belly. One hand stroked my cheek, his fingers grazing my lips. It took his forefinger in my mouth while meeting his gaze intensely. I sucked gently and released him with a little pop. My pussy was throbbing in anticipation as he lined himself up, lifting my legs around his waist. The length of his cock slid across my wet slit twice; he was teasing me.

Making me impatient. 

Then, in one smooth thrust, Walt sank his cock into me. I gasped and whined at the stretch, unaccustomed to his size. He bottomed out with a grunt and made another shallow thrust to help me adjust. He didn't move for a few moments, just stared at me, a dripping wet mess, with a thoughtful expression. I wiggled my hips again, impatience taking over.

"Walt, move," I demanded in a much whinier tone than I intended. And he did. Deep thrusts filled me like I never had been before. I couldn't decide what to do with my hands, then he took them and pinned them to the pillow over my head. He attacked my throat and collar bone with kisses and little nips I knew would leave a mark. Pleasure flowed through me with each deliberate thrust. 

Suddenly he let go of my hands to get a hold of my hips, picking up his pace.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum Walt, I'm almost there," I moaned loudly, wrapping my legs around his waist. His thumb found my clit and rubbed little circles, sending me over the edge. My legs clamped around him and I shook with the intensity, cursing and calling his name. He had pulled out and was watching me writhe with pleasure under him. I panted and grabbed his face to kiss him. He wrapped his arms under me and lifted me into his lap. I felt his cock between our bellies, wet with my juices and throbbing. Like I had earlier I ground my hips into him, rubbing my swollen clit against his shaft. Walt made a desperate moan, which heightened my arousal even more.

Oh, how wonderful it is to hear a man moan for you. The feeling is delicious. I moved in exaggerated arcs, grinding against him. His hips bucked involuntarily, and he grunted my name at a particularly good one.

I raised up a little on my knees, ready to feel him inside me again, and guided his cock into me. I sank down, savoring the look on his face. We moved together, embracing and kissing deeply. Who knows how long I rode him until he was moaning my name with every breath, then I pulled off of him and pumped his cock with a tight fist between us. Cum splashed my hand and belly; Walt's voice was hoarse, and he cursed breathlessly. I kissed him, then he collapsed on his back. I rolled beside him and put my hand on his chest. 

"Wow," I sighed. I didn't plan on ending my evening by fucking my favorite regular, but I didn't expect it to be so good. I knew I'd be sore in the morning but it was totally worth it. Walt caught his breath, and was back to his slightly awkward polite self.

"I, uh, can get a towel to clean up if you want," he stammered, propping himself up on an elbow to look at me. His softening cock rested in the crease of his hip. I giggled and he blushed.

"How about a hot shower? I've been sweating behind the bar all evening and now in your bed!" 

"That's not a bad idea sweetheart," he murmured, kissing me on the forehead. I got up and made my way to the open bathroom door. He followed close behind, grabbing some towels out of a cabinet. He turned on the water; it was cold at first but warmed up quickly. I took his hand and stepped in the shower, leading him in with me. He took a soft cloth and started lathering soap on my back in big circles. A broad hand rested on my hip. His soap had a lovely masculine scent, woody and sweet. I sighed and closed my eyes. 

Never had I received such tender care after having sex with someone for the first time. He was so gentle with me. There's something to be said about experience I suppose. The contrast between his stoic, rough demeanor, and the way his hands smoothed over my shoulders struck me as ironic. He moved my hair to one side and kissed my neck. Water streamed down my body, rinsing away the suds. I poured some shampoo into my hands, working it into bubbles and turned to reach up to his hair.

"Walt, I -" I started, but before I could say anything more he knelt down, hands still resting on my hips. I forgot what I was going to say immediately. He looked up at me with smiling eyes and kissed my belly, and my hip bone. I ran my soapy hands through his hair, massaging his head with my fingertips. I could feel his open mouth on my skin, kissing me softly again and again. He leaned against me, happy to exist in silence for a moment. I stroked his gray-stubbled cheek.

"Come here Walt," I said softly. He stood up, slowly with his eyes locked on mine. My hands trailed over his chest and shoulders, rubbing soap in circles and teasing out knots in his muscles. He just stood there, water dripping off his hair, gazing at me with his hands still on my waist as if holding me there with him. I worked the bubbles all over his torso, moving lower and lower. He ran a hand up my chest lightly grazing his rough fingers over my breast causing my nipples to stiffen. I hummed appreciatively, squeezing that fantastic ass of his. My hands found their way to his dick, mostly soft now. I palmed him, fondling his balls, and looked up to his face. His expression was soft, with a little smile, but his blue eyes were dark with smoldering lust again. I stroked him between us with my soapy hand. He quickly grew hard again in my hand and I picked up my pace. He stood still, just watching me.

"Kiss me," I said.  
Walt titled my head with a hand on the back of my neck and took my mouth in his for a sweet, breathy kiss. Little grunts and moans escaped his lips. I worked his cock in my palm, bringing him to the edge. He didn't last long and came, moaning in my mouth. 

For some reason he started apologizing,  
"I tried to hold on, uh sorry I really wanted -" I shut him up with a kiss.

"Nothing to apologize for Walt, it's okay," I reassured him. I just wanted to make him feel good and my pussy was a little too sensitive still for anything else. We rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping up in towels. I went to retrieve my clothes and he sat down on the bed, towel around his waist. I glanced up at him as I slid on my panties, noticing a strange expression on his face.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

He sucked his cheek for a moment, indecisive. 

“Neither of us planned for this to happen tonight, so maybe it’s be best if I leave,” trying to read him.

“I uh, I can drive you back to your car,” Walt snatched his shirt off the floor and started buttoning it

I assembled my clothing, dressing quickly while he went to start the truck. Maybe I should have stayed. He’s got to be at the station before dawn though. Causing awkward stares wasn’t really on my to-do list…

When I stepped out onto the porch he was leaning back against the front of the Bronco, head tilted down, fidgeting with the napkin I wrote my number on. The brim of his hat was low on his brow.

“Walt, I’m sorry, I know you’d rather I stay but – “ I trailed off when he looked up at me, eyes glowing from the headlights. He looked almost dangerous with the light bouncing off the sharp angles of his face; my heart bumped against my ribs. As I approached him, his expression was softer and he tucked the napkin back into his shirt pocket.

“No need to apologize Bridgette, I understand. We took things uh, a little fast. I don’t like the idea of sayin’ anything we don’t want to just yet.” He took my hand and squeezed it. I understood too. Henry would surely be up in the morning to see Walt drop me off at the bar; I didn’t really want to explain that I slept with my boss’s best friend the night before. 

The ride back to the bar was quiet. The radio was just static; neither of us moved to change the station. I glanced at him every now and again, trying to guess what he was thinking. Walt navigated the narrow line between reputation, responsibility, and personal privacy with his line of work, so it made sense that he wouldn’t want to explain himself to nosy folks either. We arrived at the parking lot of the Red Pony, empty save for my car, and I clicked my seatbelt. I could feel Walt’s eyes on me and focused on stepping out of the truck casually. I walked around the front, feeling the heat of the headlights. The drivers side window rolled down with a creak.

“Hey,” Walt spoke over the engine, “I’ll see you Wednesday?”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” I smiled at him, suddenly remembering I never gave him my address. “Wait, you don’t know where I live, let me write it down for you.” I took a step closer to the window and he passed the napkin with my number and a pen to me. I scribbled it down quickly. Folding it back up and handing it back, I smiled again at him. He took it and captured my hand in his. Bending his head, he kissed my knuckles softly. I blushed, turning to walk to my car quickly before I changed my mind. I smiled to myself the whole way home, eager to dream about his hands and mouth on my skin.

_______________________________________________________________

Walt waited until Bridgette was in her car and driving out of the lot before he put the Bronco in reverse to head back to his cabin. Then he heard the familiar rumble of Henry’s old green GMC pulling into the spot to his left, sputtering off as the keys turned in the ignition. He hoped Henry didn’t have any questions for him. Unfortunately, Henry’s face appeared at his still-open window, indicating otherwise.

“Walt, why are you in my parking lot two and a half hours past closing time?” Henry asked with a concerned look on his face.

“Uh, -“ Walt began.

“And why did I see Bridgette leave a moment ago? Was there trouble again while I was out?”

Observant. Walt frowned, trying to come up with an alibi. 

“No, I uh had to ask Bridgette a few questions. For a case,” That seemed perfectly reasonable, and it wouldn’t exactly be a lie.

Henry cocked an eyebrow, not convinced. “For two and a half hours? Walt, you do not have to lie to me.”

Walt sighed. There was no point to arguing with Henry, he’d find out what he wanted to know one way or another. He could read Walt better than anyone, except Martha and Cady.

“Uh I asked her to coffee,” He looked away from Henry.

“Ah,” He nodded, relaxing a bit. He was worried there had been a serious problem, with Walt at his bar so late at night. “And?”

Walt blushed, “And she uh, things got a little… intense…” he tapped the steering wheel with his fingers, “Asked me to take her home with me.” He did not want to explain further. Henry would understand.

“I only wondered if she accepted,” Henry’s knowing smirk peeved Walt, “It sounds as if she has with enthusiasm, judging by the bruises on your neck.”

Walt impulsively reached to touch them, two dark prints just peeking above the collar of his shirt. Damn.

“Goodnight Walt, I will see you later,” Henry shook his head, chuckling to himself. He turned to go up to his apartment above the bar.

“‘Night, Henry,” Walt mumbled, rushing to reverse the truck back out onto the street. He was tired and sunrise was just a few hours away. The headlights skimmed the potholes on his road. He didn’t even bother to wonder what sort of “errand” Henry would be out on so late. When he had locked the door and set down his gun and badge again by the phone, he pulled out the napkin and stared at it. Memorizing the digits, the street name. Maybe he ought to take everyone’s advice and finally get himself a cell phone. A problem for another day.

As he tugged the blankets over him, he got a whiff of Bridgette’s scent and his breath hitched. She smelled like oranges and whiskey, with a hint of jasmine. Floral, but tart. His mind flickered images of her hands pressed against his chest, tangled in his hair, gripping the sheets. Wednesday couldn’t come soon enough, if he could hold back from seeing her again before then.


End file.
